Learn To Forgive
by Tommy4eva
Summary: Takes place after Season Two. Oneshot. It’s Jude’s eighteenth birthday but she can’t help but feel alone. When an unexpected vistor shows up, how will she react? Will it be a Jommy…?


**Here's another oneshot. I had this idea because I was thinking about all the possible ways that Tommy could came back in season three, and this one was my favorite. I also have another idea, but that would have to turn into an actual story or a very, very, very, very, very, very long oneshot. So I hope y'all like this one! Tell me by reviewing. This takes place after Season Two if y'all didn't already figure that out. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story. If I did, I would be out there making it happen instead of sitting here and telling all of you wonderful people. **

**Summary: Takes place after Season Two. Oneshot. It's Jude's eighteenth birthday but she can't help but feel alone. When an unexpected vistor shows up, how will she react? Will it be a Jommy…?**

_"Happy eighteenth birthday!"_ Everyone yelled. Jude grinned from ear to ear,feeling officially happy for the first time in a long while. But when she remembered the reason why she had been so depressed, even if she didn't show it that much, she felt empty inside again. It was because **he **left. But Jude pushed that thought out of her mind. It was her night, and nothing could ruin that. She felt beautiful as she walked down the stairs, hand rested on Kwest's arm because he had told her the he would escort her out in a friendly gesture.

Jude was wearing a black tube dress that went down to the middle of her shin and was cut diagonally up wards to the top of her knee. It hugged every curve perfectly. She had half of her blonde locks piled up her head and half down that were curled and cascading down to almost the middle of her back. She had started to grow her hair out. In her free hand she held a black clutch that had rhinestones lining the top and light blue neck less that went all the way down the her belly button for a little color. She had some black strappy stiletto heels that matched her clutch. And to top off her look, she had some nude make-up.

As Kwest left Jude to go Dee-jay the music, and she was about to walk off the last step, she just happened to look up and saw the man who haunted her memories and dreams leaning against the back wall in his normal street clothes with his hands in his pockets. He had his eyes glued to her, looking at her if she was some kind of goddess. She stared at him for a good long while before realizing that she had one foot hovering in the air like she was about to step down and the other one still on the step. She was frozen in place and people were looking at her curiously. She regained control of her bodily functions and she began to greet almost everyone, smiling and nodding, giving hugs and tanking people who congratulated her for turning eighteen. But every once in a while, she would glace up and see if he was still there. To make sure that it wasn't just her imagination playing tricks on her. But every time she looked up, he was in the same place and same position, looking at her in the same way.

Finally she broke away from her last conversation and slowly made her way over to him, keeping her eyes on him until the last second, when she looked down, unable to meet the piercing blue eyes that had haunted her for so long.

"What are you doing here?" Jude asked quietly, eyes still downcast. The paparazzi had been ushered outside now that they got her grand entrance on camera and everyone else was to caught up in conversations to think about where the birthday girl went.

"Girl, it's your birthday, I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." Tom Quincy said, trying to get Jude's blue eyes to meet his.

"But you left me. You left me a hollow shell of a person who tried to go on living life. Who would still smiled and laughed even if her heart or soul wasn't in it. Someone who had to deal with a blackmailer. You left me like I meant nothing to you. So I made myself believe that. I made myself believe that I was just a bug that anyone could crush. My spirit was crushed and I stopped fighting for what I believed in. Who woulda thought that one person could affect me so much? A former ass shaking boybander at that. And you say that you couldn't miss my birthday, but you can miss our first date?" Jude said, trying to cry. She was still looking down, and she could hear Tom take in a shuddering breath, like he was on the verge of tears also.

"Jude… I… I'm sorry. Please, I'm so sorry." Tom said, sinking to the floor, into Jude' line of vision. She was stunned. Tom Quincy was crying. She bent down and put her hands under his armpits, urging him to get up. He slowly stood and Jude took his hand, leading him to an empty studio.

Sadie had been chatting away with Kwest up at the Deejay booth when she looked over and saw Jude on the verge of tears and talking to Tom, who looked like he was about to cry also. She nudged Kwest and pointed over to where Jude and Tom were. He just shook his head and muttered 'I should have known' before playing Time To be Your 21 just for good measure. What Tom did to Jude sucked, but he knew that they would only be happy together.

Just as Jude closed the door behind her and Tom, she heard Kwest play Time To Be your 21, and she knew that he had seen them and was rooting for them to get together. She smiled softly and looked back at Tom whose eyes were slightly red from crying a little. But he also looked a little confused. Before she knew what she was doing, she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. He slowly wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her in closer. Her head was buried into his chest and he was slightly bent down and his head was buried in the crook of her neck where it met her shoulder, breathing in her sent of vanilla.

"I missed you so much." Jude mumbled into his chest. His smiled softly, never wanting to let her go.

"I missed you too, girl. Does this mean that you forgive me?" Tom asked, pulling back slightly. Jude pulled back also so that they could look in each other's eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"I need to learn to forgive. Life is too short to old grudges." She said. Tom grinned widely and before he knew if, his lips crashed onto to Jude's in forceful, needful, sweet and loving kiss. Jude kissed back with the same intensity. When Tom's tongue ran along her bottom lip, seeking permission, Jude opened her mouth willing. Tom's tongue invade her mouth along wit her senses. His taste; his feel; his sent; everything. This kiss sent tingles and butterflies throughout her body and made her feel like she was in pure bliss. Finally a need for oxygen broke them apart. They reluctantly parted and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Jude, I love you." Tom admitted quietly. She gasped and looked deep into his eyes for any bit of hesitation, to see if he way lying. But his eyes were a dark blue and unreadable color. And she took this as love. She grinned before pecking him lightly on the lips. It felt so good to just do that without having him make up some lame excuse. To tell her that she was too young.

"I love you too." Jude said. Now Tom grinned and pulled her in for a hug, picking her up and spinning her around.

"I think that you should get back out there." He said, putting her down. Jude shook her head.

"No, _we_ should get out there." she said. Taking his hand once again and leading him out of the studio and out to the party.

"Why did you leave anyways?" Jude asked, stopping abruptly and turning towards him.

"That's a story for another time." He said, walking up to her and kissing her lightly on the forehead. "You should fix your make-up and hair." He teased. Jude smiled genuinely for the first time since Tom left. Only he could make her happy.

**So… what do you think? Is it ok? I sure hope so! You know you can always tell me by reviewing. (Hint, hint, nudge, nudge) . **


End file.
